During the second year the implementation of the overall goals was realized. (1) A core curriculum course "Clinical Studies in Cancer" was developed, structured within second year curriculum, and will be offered Spring 1978. A pilot course will be taught May 1977. (2) A clinical clerkship in oncology is offered to third and fourth year students. (3) A computer assisted self-evaluation CASE program has been in operation since January 21, 1977, and a number of materials have been and are being developed by the faculty. Program writing and usage has been encouraged through orientation sessions and informative articles. CASE, however, is only one part of the recently organized (4) Cancer Learning Center which contains a number of self-instructional slide tape packages, simulations, texts and articles. All materials are being catalogued for efficient use by faculty and students. Plans are underway to expand the range of the Center to practicing physicians by placing materials in an already existing UK College of Medicine Mobile Library. (5) The continuing cancer education program for practicing physicians, interns and residents presented a series of over 30 community programs for continuing education credit and the oncology lecture series in conjunction with the Ephraim McDowell Community Cancer Network was also accepted by the AMA for credit toward the Physicians Recognition Award under Category I. Goals for the coming year include further implementation and expansion of the above mentioned programs and a vigorous assessment of the total program.